Gunpowder and Promises
by Lalalalala-Land
Summary: Russia persuades Korea to turn communist?


disclaimer(I almost forgot this..orz)

I DO NOT own HETALIA or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED HERE.

.

.

.

.

.

Russia looks at the nation on the ground, face dirtied with imperialism, the pains of war, and the labor for independence. The young nation, with his eyed half-lidded and mouth agape looks up at Russia from his fetal position, both his knees tucked toward his chest, scum and filth visible underneath his fingernails which dug into the ground in his years of pain.

_Soviet_

The boy whispers, not out of sensuality or a state of reverie but due to the fact that his throat has been torn from the horrendous cries ripped from his heaving chest as Japan's gloved hands gripped his air away.

_Soviet_, the hoarse sound leaves his mouth, but he is unable to make any louder of a noise, while he clings to the pant of the larger nation desperately.

Russia, notices warily the tear marks dry on Korea's cheeks and his puffy red eyes and clicks his tongue out of disdain rather than pity. Had he been crying himself to sleep? How useless and effeminate. The nation is not broken. No, far from being broken. Russia looks down on the boy nation bemused, staring into the dark eyes with hate, anger and ambition simmering in its depths.

_Perhaps we are similar, _

Russia quietly contemplates as his eyes crinkle in the edges out of curiosity; but quickly his mouth turns down slightly in a frown as he observes the nation whose hands so pathetically cling to his leg.

_I bet you were like this to America too, weren't you?_

This mere thought of being remotely similar, in any aspect, or treated similar to America sickens Russia and Russia feels his stomach churning already.

Amusement mixed with disgust.

All these feelings transpire in his core and swirl through his veins.

Originally he planned to occupy Japan; but now that America, that cunning little child, has managed to swallow up the island nation, he needs something else to keep his hold in Asia. And Russia decides that he will retract his previous statement; Korea will do. He will be of use. Instead of fighting over Japan who is already under America's jurisdiction, Russia opts to take control of Korea, split it in half if he needs to. Then dear China, so wary of Western powers crawling to his borders again, will side with Russia. China will have to; after all that is the only strategic choice.

Russia lowers his body, his left knee touches the ground while he rests his elbow on his right, his gloved hand strokes the cheek of the battered nation. He traces his fingertips along the smaller nation's jaw and grips with his thumb and index finger, lifting the face of the one crouched so lowly to the ground. The sounds that escape his mouth are thick and sweet and suffocating; Russia will speak with delicate geniality and feigned sincerity. He will coax Korea, just as he had China, with fleeting promises, sugarcoated words of a lover. His ears graze the shell of Korea's ear and Russia's husky voice hums against his eardrum.

_Little Korea_,

he speaks, like winter wind, the breath his chilling and the coldness does none to disguise the quite rumble reverberating in Russia's chest. He would not deign to cover his obvious mirth, this sense of superiority.

_You've been ravaged by Japan_, he states the obvious with childish delight clinging to his tongues but Russia's eyes, the amethyst orbs shining so darkly, are firm and sincere.

_Do you want revenge? Do you want to prove to the world your strength?_

The slender figure in front of him shakes and his eyes narrow slightly as he attempts to hold back the tears. Yes; Korea answers, his mouth strained but his tongue is dipped with poison and wishes to speak daggers of the nation who had exploited him so brutally.

_...to see him crawl and beg ...I want to make him feel the same pain..._

Russia lowers his eyes, and both knees touch the ground; he tucks his hands underneath Korea's arms and pulls him close. Korea, who had been palpitating vigorously ever since Japan was mentioned, manages to calm down, feeling the steady rise and fall of Russia's chest. He smells of the pine trees, the virgin snow, the fresh mint, but he also smells of caked blood on his shirt, the gun powder; the scents permeate Korea's membranes and dominate his senses. Korea feels that Russia is powerful and power is what he needs. He needs the jets, the guns, the tanks- he needs Russia.

_Little Korea_, Russia speaks, his chin laying on top of the crown of the small nation's head_. _

_All the factories and plants lie in the northern regions of the peninsula; the northern and the more industrialized part of your nation,  
I will take it. Let America take the south; it is okay for now. All will become yours in time; so for now, trust me._

_Trust me_, Korea thinks but his head hurts, hurts from the scene of his battered nation. And he decides that he will think later; when he is equipped and patched up and his throat no longer burns, then he will think.

A smile tugs at Russia's lips as he feels two small fists curl and grab the front of his military coat and the smaller nation leans into him, his face completely buried in the fabric.  
Russia cradles Korea's head in his palm and thinks that it is okay. He will give the south to America, only to mercilessly take it away later.  
For now he will be content with gaining this buffer zone to keep his eyes on the damned capitalist.

He is seemingly deep in thought although he can't stop laughing,  
anticipating the expression on China's pale face when he tells him what he has done to his little brother.

.

.

.

.

.

AN

I don't know...the only reason I'm writing is because my final is tomorrow and I don't want to study; and my tablet, which I had ordered online two days ago, hasn't arrived yet...orz

Some people I knew were working on their paper on Vietnam War and Korea War...and I just wanted to write something...XD

well...Thank you for reading~~~ 3

please please tell me if I have typos...

constructive criticism is very welcome here XD


End file.
